Run to You
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: Tommy and Kim surprise their friends with a very special song. Featuring the song I Run to You by Lady Antebellum


A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I was listening to this song when this story popped in my head. I hope that everyone enjoys this one-shot.

XXXX

"We need to tell the others about us." A petite girl in pink said as she settled against his chest. They were snuggled up on the couch at his house. It had been a great three months just getting to know one another again. It felt great to be in his arms like this.

"I know but I sort of enjoy just having you to myself." The boy said from behind her. He wrapped his arms tighter around her. He had missed her after she had sent him that letter. Looking back he could see that they did need to go their own ways in order to find each other again. He was in love with her just like he had been when he was fifteen. She completed him like no other girl ever had.

"I don't think that they are going to take me away from you. My problem is that Jason is going to be mad that I have kept this from him." Kim said with a sigh. It was time to tell the others since they would be at Ernie's tomorrow night. He was hosting a karaoke night at the Youth Center. All the Originals had made plans to get together once again.

"Yea, Jase is going to mad unless we find a way to tell them that surprises them." Tommy said close to her ear. He rested his chin on the top of her chestnut brown hair that he loved so much.

"I think I got it and it will be perfect. They will never know what's coming." She said as she turned in his arms to explain her plan. He stated smiling as she outlined it. She was right, it was perfect.

XXXX

"I'm worried about Tommy and Kim being in the same room after all this time. Are you sure that we shouldn't have made them confront each other sooner?" Trini said as she paced from the table to the door.

"I'm sure. They will act like the adults that they are. They were Power Rangers for goodness sake and he was a mentor to the last ranger team. If he can step back into the ranger world and mentor a team then he can meet Kim after all these years and be civil to her. Don't worry about it." Jason said as he grabbed Trini's hand. He forced her to sit down beside him. He didn't let her know that he was worried too. Hopefully, Tommy and Kim would like the adults they were and not cause a scene. He had faith in them.

XXXX

"I can't believe I let you talked me into this." Tommy said as he grabbed the microphone from Kim.

"You are going to be fine. This is the perfect way to tell everyone." She said grabbing his hand. She squeezed his hand before letting go.

"You know I love you right?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yea I know and I love you too. Are you ready?" She asked him as she picked up her mic. The song was loaded and ready to play. Since Zack was over the music tonight, all he had to do was open the curtain to signal that it was show time. Ernie had asked her to open the show since most people didn't want to be the first one to get up and sing. She was thankful now that she had agreed.

"Yes I am." He said with a smile that melted her heart all over again.

"Let's go then." She said with a smile of her own. It was time to tell everyone that they were once again a couple. This was the perfect song that defined their relationship. She did run to him.

XXXX

"I'm still nervous about them being in the same room. I can't believe that we decided that this was a good thing." Trini said as the curtain opened and saw Tommy on the stage in the lone spotlight with a microphone in his hand. "What is Tommy doing up there? Kim is supposed to be singing." She whispered to Jason.

"Who knows but I want to hear that boy sing." Jason said with a smile. Tommy was up to something but he would find out later what that was.

Tommy raised the mic and started to sing the song that Kim had picked for them. It was a good thing that he loved this song and knew all the words because he was beyond nervous.

_I run from pain,  
__I run prejudice,  
__I run from pessimist  
__But I run too late _

Tommy waited for Kim's lines and for the shocked expressions that he would see. It would the best surprise for the Originals though. He looked through the darkness at the edge of the stage waited. Kim took a breath as she raised the mic up. It was her turn to make an entrance. Tommy did his job perfectly now it was her turn. She stayed in the shadows until she finished the first line then she walked out into the spotlight to stand close to Tommy.

_I run my life_

Everyone in that room sat up and stared. Tommy and Kim on the same stage and singing together it was a miracle.

_Or is it running me _

Kim closed her eyes as she sang the words that were hitting close to home. She tried to run her life but it ended up running her into the ground. It was one reason that she gave up her life in Florida and moved back to her home state.

_Run from my past _

Opening her eyes, she looked out over the crowd. This was her past but somehow it had caught up with her and it wasn't a bad thing. It was a very good thing.

_I run too fast _

She thought that she had run away but it wasn't fast enough.

_Or too slow it seems_

Tommy raised his mic to join in with her. His soul was soaring from the words of the song and the emotion that Kim put into it.

_When lies become the truth _

_That's when I run to you _

The letter was a lie between them because Kim had told him that she only loved him as a brother. She could never just love him as a brother. So she had run to him the first chance she got. She had run to him after she had been turned back good on the island. It was just like every other time she had run to him over the years. She might've been weak as a ranger but he was her strength and she was okay with that. It was one of the reasons that she loved him.

Tommy looked over at Kim with all the love that he possessed. He was glad that she had run to him. It made him feel 100 foot tall. Even though she did not know it, she was his strength. He had run to her just as much as she ran to him. It was one of the reasons that he loved her.

Their friends sat in the audience and saw the connection that couldn't be hid. Their love was a beacon guiding them back to each other. It was something that could also be felt if you were close enough to the Power Couple.

_This world keeps spinning faster  
__To a new disaster  
__So I run to you  
__I run to you baby  
__When it all starts coming undone  
__Baby you're the only one I run too  
__I run to you _

The world did seem like it was spinning faster with every new evil that stepped on the Earth. The disaster of those evils, that the Power Rangers tried to avoid at all costs. Most of them are what caused Kim to run to Tommy.

_We run on fumes  
__Your life and mine  
__Like the sands of time  
__Slipping right on through  
__And our love's the only the truth  
__That's why I run to you _

At the time that Tommy and Kim were rangers, they did run on fumes. They did get more sleep now but only just. Their lives just seemed to slip through the hour glass but the love that they share seemed to stop time. It let them live their love their way. It's the only truth in the world of evil. It's their shield against the world that they used in the most basic of ways.

_This world keeps spinning faster  
__To a new disaster  
__So I run to you  
__I run to you baby  
__When it all starts coming undone  
__Baby you're the only one I run too  
__I run to you _

Jason sat back and watched his little sister and best friend profess their love for all of them to see. He knew that that was what they were doing. This was their love song for all the world to see. Only Kim could get the longest serving ranger in history to sing karaoke.

_Oh, I run to you  
__This world keeps spinning faster  
__To a new disaster  
__So I run to you  
__I run to you baby  
__When it all starts coming undone  
__Baby you're the only one I run to  
__I run to you _

Tommy looked on as Kim sang the words that made him light up. He could picture her running to him time and again in her Pink Ranger suit. He could also picture her running to him in everything pink with her chestnut brown hair flying out behind her.

_I run to you  
__I run to you, ya _

Kim took a breath before singing the next verse. She was holding the tears that threaten to spill forth. This was the perfect song for them to show their friends their relationship. It was everything that she and Tommy were.

_I run to you _

Tommy smiled as he raised the mic one last time. This was his favorite part because of the words. He did run to her. She was his backbone when he didn't have the strength to be. He remembered when he was the Green Ranger and just wanted to be by himself. She won't let him because now that he was a ranger he had to be with the group. She made it her mission to have him included and become a part of her fiends that were the Original Rangers. It was a group that had grown into more teams than he had ever thought possible but it was all because the heart of the team.

Kim looked from the crowd over to Tommy as he sang the next lines. Tears did slip out then. She couldn't hold them back any longer. There was no point anyway. She loved this man singing to her at this moment.

_I run to you, girl  
__I always run to you _

Kim walked over to Tommy and sang with the last part of the song. He turned to face her and it was like they were the only two people in the room and pouring their love out to each other.

_Run to you  
__Run to you _

The entire crowd stood up and started clapping as soon as the music faded into the background. The loudest applause was coming from the center of the room where their group of friends sat. The two finally bowed then got off the stage to join their friends as others got up to try their hand at singing.

XXXX

_Back at Tommy's house_

"So you want to tell us how this all happened?" Jason asked pointing at Tommy and Kim who were sitting side by side in the recliner.

"Well Kira, one of Tommy's rangers, called me and told me to get here fast. It seemed that he was in the hospital and I was the only one that she knew would come. She was helping him clean out some old files and found several pictures with me in them and he told her about us." Kim said grinning.

"Yea, remind me to punish her later." He said with a smile over at the girl in question. She was sitting between her boyfriend Connor McKnight another one of Tommy's rangers and Rocky. Actually all four of Tommy's rangers were here to meet the Original Rangers and to meet the woman of Dr. O's life. They never expected that woman to be none other than the Original Pink Ranger.

"Anyway you can image my surprise that Tommy was even back in the ranger business since the Forever Red mission. I rushed to his side in an instant and found out that he was in a coma. I stayed by his side until he woke four days later." Kim said looking at Tommy. It was still hard for her to talk about him being in the hospital. When she walked into that room, the pain that she felt sent her to her knees. Hayley, who happened to be in the room at that time, asked her what was wrong and who she was. After explaining to Hayley that Kira had called her, she asked about his condition. Hayley told her that the doctors were not sure if he would wake up. Kim pulled up a chair and sat down beside him and started praying. She took his hand and held it close. He was struggling to stay alive in those four days but finally he did wake up much to the surprise of the staff. She only left his side to attend to her needs but then she return in short order.

"Yea well my surprise was when I opened my eyes and saw Kim sitting there in tears. She told me that she knew that I would wake up. We started talking then about how our lives were going. After I was release two days later, she came to stay with me to make sure that I didn't over do it. I was just happy that she was at my side but then she had to go back to Florida." He said taking Kim's hand. This was the hard part for him since he had had to say goodbye to her once again at the airport.

"I didn't tell Tommy that I was only going to pack up my stuff and head back to the West Coast. I wanted it to be a surprise. I also didn't want to push any boundaries that he might've set. We spent the next three months getting to know each other and falling in love all over again." Kim said smiling at everyone.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Aisha asked them. She was seated on the other side of Rocky on the couch.

"Well we wanted our time alone for a while but then I think I just wanted to be in our own little world. Kim came up with the idea of the karaoke to showcase our new relationship." Tommy answered. He knew that the others would understand just wanting to take life one day at a time. Being a ranger made you see that life was precious.

"Well the only thing I can say is that's it about time." Jason said as everyone started laughing. They were all nodding too. It was about time that they found each other again, time for them to run to each other again.

_Run to you_

XXXX

What did everyone think? The song is I Run to You by Lady Antebellum. I love this song for Tommy and Kim. Anyway let me know what you think about it.


End file.
